


Jay and the camp man

by I_am_doughnut



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Rated T for swearing, also first time writing, i'm a sensitive bean, i'm embarassed, it's a self-insert, it's going to be very fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_doughnut/pseuds/I_am_doughnut
Summary: Jay applies to work as a counselor at Camp Campbell and is not ready to experience any of it, but they are never really ready for anything.





	Jay and the camp man

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first time writing a story and posting it I'm super nervous. It's not gonna be the best, but I think it'll help me with the problems I have with sharing my interests.

Today is the day! I am driving over to my first day at my seasonal job at Camp Campbell. With my college currently on summer vacation and me having both too much time and not enough money figured getting a job would probably be the best long-term. The interview, if you can even call it that, went well and they told me I could start working immediately if the background check goes well. They whispered to each other something about not wanting to redo past mistakes. I don't think I was supposed to listen in on that, but what's done is done I guess. After a week I got a call back saying the background check went well and I start tomorrow at six in the morning . which is now this morning except I may have been a little antsy so it's currently four in the morning and I'm a thirty minute drive away.

I pull up into the campsite, park my car in a safe location, and sit there. I open my phone to see that the time is 4:42. Not wanting to be unnecessarily early I open one up a puzzle game to help get my mind focused to prepare for this eventful day. A few puzzles in I hear a light tapping at my slightly ajar window. I look out the window to see one of the counselors smiling at me. The one with the Umber hair. Started with a D I think. Was it Derek? No that sounds to rough he had a softer sounding name. Daniel? Maybe. David? Was that his name? Should I ask?

"Hello new counselor Jay!" His voice took me out of my thoughts. Oh. Right he's right here. Now is not the time to get lost in thought. "You sure are here early! I'm glad you are as eager to start the day as I am." He gives me a wide smile that I mirror back. He sure is a happy person.

"I guess you can say that." I open the car door and step out. " I hope I didn't bother you arriving this early in the morning."

"certainly not! I was just getting ready for both your arrival and the activities today for our campers." He's still smiling. How can one person smile so widely for so long. " If you come with me we can finish signing the necessary documents and get you an official Camp Campbell counselor shirt."

He starts walking, I lock my car doors and follow him. We walk into the counselors office where there is a decent sized wooden desk, a few chairs, and some filing cabinets. I take a seat on the chair near the desk while he pulls out some paperwork.

"I'm going to ask you to sign a few of these documents, but once you're done I can take you on a quick tour of our wonderful camp!" He makes marks where I have to sign and I do just that. I'm excited to start working it's nice to have things occupy my time. I sign the last paper and he goes to file them.... I should really ask him his name. I feel like it might be weird to do. Oh well here goes nothing.

"I know you've told me and this may be kinda rude to ask, but I may or may not have forgotten your, uh, your name." I look down at my hands as I rub them together. The relatively short silence feels heavy on me as I think of ways this could have been avoided. I should have written it down when I first met him or actually remembered it like a normal person does. Gosh am I breathing to much?

"No need to worry, friend! My name is David and our other counselor is Gwen." David. He smiles more softly than his smiles earlier were. It's a relaxing smile. "She was there with me during your interview." Okay cool now I don't have to go through this same conversation with her.

"Thank you, David. So how about that tour?!" I try to sound as excited as I can despite still feeling bits of my anxiety still lingering. It'll go away. David beams at me and the honest happiness he expresses really puts me at ease.

"Right! Let's go, we better hurry so we have time for breakfast. We don't want to keep our campers waiting to meet our new counselor." David does a little skip while exiting the building. He shows me the counselor's cabins, the area in which activities are held, the quartermaster's cabin, the camper's tents, the mess hall, and lastly we stop at the pier that rests onto Lake Lilac.

"Wow, the lake is so beautiful. Especially with the sun rising on it." I just keep looking at the lake it really is a sight to behold. The yellow and orange hues reflecting off the lake like a painting. Except it's real "I don't think I'll ever get tired of looking at this view."

"Yeah, it's one of the many beautiful things you can see around camp. I hope you get to see them all during your time here." David seems to really enjoy it here. I look over towards him and I feel like I've seen another painting. A profile view with warm colors he looks at peace. So beautiful. The lighting of the sun rise really makes everything so wonderful. I wish I could take pictures with my mind. "We should proba-" That would be really cool. you wouldn't have to take a camera out "Jay?" The moment wouldn't be able to be lost since it would be instantaneous. I guess I should add that to the list of cool super powers to have "Jay!" I was snapped out of my train of thought. "You all right? You were not responding I was starting to get worried." So much for those puzzle games to get me focused I'm the exact opposite of focused today.

"Oh, yeah I'm good, sorry I was just kinda lost in thought I guess." I look the way we came from "Is it time for breakfast?" I don't think I ate this morning, but whether I did or not did not matter cause I was hungry now.

"Yep! We better get going we don't want to keep everyone waiting"


End file.
